The present invention relates to a bed, and particularly to patient-care beds. More particularly, the present invention relates to a chair bed that can be manipulated to achieve both a conventional bed position having a horizontal sleeping surface upon which a person lies in a supine position and a sitting position having the feet of the person on or adjacent to the floor and the head and back of the person supported above a seat formed by the bed.
It is known to provide hospital beds having a sleeping surface and siderails. The sleeping surface of such beds can often be manipulated to adjust the position of the person on the sleeping surface. It is also known to provide hospital beds which perform functions such as the prevention/treatment of decubitus ulcers (bedsores), pulmonary rotational therapy, or percussion/vibration therapy.